Larmes de loup
by Demented Skylark
Summary: [OS, songfic, shonen aï]Une idée de comment les maraudeurs ont découvert le secret de Rémus? Moi je sais! Sirius n'aurait pas dû se promener tout seul cette nuitlà... 'léger UA'


_Titre:_ Larmes de loup

_auteur:_ marqué au dessus

_bêta: _Na-chan, je t'aimeuh!

_Genre:_ songfic, shonen aï

_source: _The Werewolf Song - Chan Marshall (Michael Hurley)

_Pairings:_ Siri/Remy

_Résumé:_ Une idée de comment les maraudeurs ont découvert le secret de Rémus? Moi je sais! Sirius n'aurait pas dû se promener tout seul cette nuit-là...

_Disclaimer:_ my name isn't J.K. Rowling

_warnings : _un bisou! Homophobes, c'est pas pour vous...

note: J'ai pris des libertés avec l'oeuvre originale, d'avance pardon pour les puristes ;-)

_Larmes de loup_

_**Oh the werewolf, oh the werewolf**_

Le jeune Sirius Black, héritier de la noble lignée des Black de Grande-Bretagne, se trouvait (encore) hors de son lit à une heure que certains auraient considérée comme indue. Il devait être quatre ou cinq heures du matin, par-ci par-là. En fait, Sirius s'en fichait complètement. Il avait envie de se balader, un point c'est tout.

Bon d'accord, il avait une insomnie, ça arrivait à tout le monde non ? Le jeune homme soupira en descendant un escalier sombre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, son dortoir ne lui avait pas paru rassurant lorsqu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut une demi-heure plus tôt. Ses meilleurs amis lui avaient paru tellement lointains, et il se sentait si seul dans son grand lit à baldaquins pendant que Peter ronflait comme un bienheureux et que James se retournait dans ses draps en marmonnant le nom de Lily Evans. Le quatrième et dernier lit de la pièce était vide, laissant à Sirius une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac.

_Rémus est encore malade_, songea-t-il en inspectant un angle de mur, _Pomfresh devrait vraiment se débrouiller pour trouver ce qu'il a, ça commence à me saouler._

La voie étant libre, il s'avança dans le couloir en plissant les yeux. La lumière de la lune entrait à flots par les larges fenêtres. Sans réfléchir, Sirius s'approcha d'une vitre et scruta l'extérieur du château.

_**Comes stepping along**_

Le parc était semblable à une photographie en noir et blanc -ou plutôt en nuances de gris rectifia-t-il avec un sourire. Une photo présentant une texture magique sous les rayons de lune brillants.

_Tiens, la lune est pleine ?_

Le brun rebaissa les yeux sur les douces pelouses du parc, les buissons presque vivants et les arbres vénérables…

Brusquement il décida que ce jour -ou plutôt cette nuit- était le bon pour explorer une partie de l'école encore assez méconnue de lui : le 'jardin sauvage' de Poudlard… la forêt interdite.

Bien sûr il ne comptait pas aller bien loin (enfin tout est relatif). Il n'avait pas envie de tomber sur une bande de centaures armés jusqu'aux dents ou un troll des bois en vadrouille. Mais bon, il était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, pensa-t-il en franchissant déjà les premiers arbres. Et puis cela valait le coup rien que pour la tête que tireraient ses amis en apprenant qu'il y était allé EN PLEINE NUIT, et SEUL !

James serait jaloux, bien sûr, Peter admiratif et Rémus… Le pauvre serait terrifié pour lui, rétrospectivement. Ses yeux dorés s'assombriraient avant qu'il ne lui hurle dessus en le traitant d'inconscient, ce à quoi il répondrait par un " Ben quoi, Rém' tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? " qui ne manquerait pas de faire rougir le pâle jeune homme. Sirius eut un petit rire…

Qui mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit les cris : De longs crescendos inarticulés qui réveillèrent en lui une peur primitive, lancinante. Il se figea tandis qu'une seule pensée cohérente se frayait un passage dans son petit cerveau. _Il n'y a plus de loups en Ecosse, ma main à couper qu'il n'y a plus de loups en Ecosse ! Alors Bon dieu qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? _Puis quelque chose en lui parvint à additionner deux et deux, et il entendit un pitoyable petit cri sortir de sa poitrine.

Les hurlements du loup-garou tout proche cessèrent brutalement. Ça y était, il était repéré.

_**He don't even break the branches when he's gone.**_

Sirius tenta bien de retourner doucement , tout doucement, sur ses pas, mais son pied se prit dans une ronce et il bascula en arrière, atterrissant durement sur le dos. Il entendit alors avec horreur la bête se mettre en mouvement, comme si elle avait repéré quelque chose d'intéressant… ou de comestible.

_Par pitié Merlin, faites que ça ne soit pas moi ! Je veux pas mourir si jeune, je veux paaaaaas ! _

En un éclair Sirius fut debout, grimaçant de douleur car en se relevant il s'était profondément écorché les mains sur les épines jonchant le sol. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide glisser le long de ses doigts. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à ça s'il voulait sauver sa peau. Alors, comme un parfait membre de la très courageuse maison des Gryffondors, le jeune homme se mit à courir comme un dératé.

Derrière lui retentit bientôt le bruit caractéristique de quatre pattes foulant le sol, et d'une respiration cadencée. Sirius paniqua. La bête semblait éviter aisément tous les obstacles qui ralentissaient le jeune homme. Il perdait inexorablement du terrain et, sans le vouloir, s'enfonçait de plus en plus au cœur de la forêt interdite.

_**Once I saw him, in the moonlight, when the bats were a flying**_

Sirius vit enfin le rideau des arbres se clairsemer et un fol espoir lui fit parcourir les derniers mètres. Puis il sentit son estomac se retourner.

Devant ses yeux, là où aurait dû logiquement se trouver la cabane de Hagrid, se dressait une paroi rocheuse.

Le jeune homme s'en approcha, la respiration saccadée, afin de constater l'horreur de ses propres yeux. Il posa ses paumes ensanglantées sur la roche lisse, bien trop lisse pour qu'il espère l'escalader. Il était fait comme un rat.

Alors il se retourna pour au moins regarder dans les yeux la bête qui allait sans aucun doute le saigner à blanc. Il tremblait comme une feuille.

Des chauves-souris s'envolèrent d'une anfractuosité de la roche, Sirius ne put pas s'empêcher de les admirer s'envoler dans les derniers rayons de lune. Et lorsqu'il regarda enfin en face de lui, il était là. Mais le choc ne fut pas celui qu'il attendait.

**I saw the werewolf, and the werewolf was crying**

Bien sûr, le loup-garou ressemblait à un monstre, à un hybride d'animal et d'humain. Sa vue fit se contracter l'estomac de Sirius, mais il n'y avait pas que ça !

Sa poitrine se serra comme dans un étau lorsqu'il plongea le regard dans de magnifiques prunelles d'or. Une couleur qu'il connaissait si bien…

Le jeune homme brun tomba à genoux, sans pour autant cesser de fixer les yeux du loup-garou, qui brillèrent quand ils se remplirent de larmes.

La bête remua violemment la tête, comme en proie à une douleur insoutenable, avant de la rejeter en arrière pour pousser une hurlement inhumain. Toute la peine du monde semblait se donner rendez-vous dans ce cri de souffrance pure. Douleur physique de cette transformation contre-nature, et la douleur morale, insoutenable, de se voir réduit à n'être plus qu'une bête.

Enfin, avec un gémissement qui n'avait plus rien de bestial, le loup garou s'écroula sur le sol. Sirius leva les yeux. Les premiers rayons de l'aube perçaient enfin le brouillard. A ses pieds, le corps se tordait sous la souffrance. Le brun le fixa sans détourner les yeux, il voulait savoir, cette angoisse qui lui tordait le ventre n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait ressentie un instant auparavant quant à sa propre survie. Alors il garda les yeux ouverts, douloureusement écarquillés.

**Cryin' nobody knows, nobody knows, body knows**

Et lorsque Sirius se rendit compte qu'il ne rêvait pas, il eut envie de s'évanouir, de hurler, de pleurer et de vomir à la fois.

Il eut envie de partir très loin.

**How I loved the man,as I teared off his clothes**

Il se pencha doucement sur le corps de son ami, guettant le bruit de sa respiration. Les yeux de Rémus papillonnaient, des larmes continuaient de s'en échapper et le brun se demanda si c'était bien pour lui qu'il pleurait. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que lui aussi avait la vue étrangement brouillée. Dans la lumière rosée du petit matin, il toucha les perles qui dévalaient ses joues sans qu'il arrive à les retenir.

**Cryin' nobody knows, nobody knows my pain**

Combien de nuits… combien de souffrances, combien de cris ? Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Alors que leur ami subissait cette horreur pleine lune après pleine lune.

Il ne voulait pas chercher à comprendre. Il avait vraiment envie de vomir.

**When I see that it's risen, that fool moon again**

Sirius tendit les bras et les referma sur le corps de Rémus. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses cheveux cendrés, jouèrent avec un long moment avant qu'il ne réussisse à reprendre une respiration normale. Les sanglots lui comprimaient la gorge, la honte et le dégoût dansaient une sarabande infernale dans son ventre.

Comment avait-il pu…

**For the werewolf, for the werewolf has sympathy**

**For the werewolf, somebody like you and me**

Après toutes ces blagues puériles, ces jeux ne visant qu'à le faire sortir de ses gonds, ces étreintes trop brèves sous couvert d'une plaisanterie. Alors qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose, même s'il avait mis un temps particulièrement long avant de se l'avouer…

Il comprenait maintenant, il comprenait tout.

La pâleur maladive, les sourires toujours un peu tristes, les silences gênés devant certaines de ses blagues, les absences inexpliquées, les vêtements parfois déchirés qu'il retrouvait dans la poubelle.

Le silence.

Le mur qu'il érigeait autour de lui, et que Sirius ne savait jamais comment briser.

**And only he goes to me, man this little flute I play**

Il se releva avec difficulté, tout son corps lui faisait mal et son estomac se rebellait toujours. Mais il essuya ses larmes sur sa manche sans lâcher son fardeau.

Le jour se levait lentement alors qu'il reprenait la direction du château. Il allait emmener Rémus dans une salle qu'il connaissait. Personne ne les dérangerait, le jeune homme n'aurait pas à endurer les questions indiscrètes de leurs camarades. Oui, il allait couvrir les absences de Rémus à partir de maintenant, l'aider à sa façon.

Et peut-être qu'un jour celui-ci oublierait d'ériger ses protections avec lui.

**All through the night, until the light of day, and we are doomed to play.**

Sirius marcha longtemps, pleurant et suant. Il trébucha plusieurs fois sur des racines et ses genoux furent bientôt en sang eux aussi.

Il pensa un instant qu'il était en train de payer pour son aveuglement, et étrangement cette pensée malsaine lui fit du bien.

Il s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt. Le jour était levé, mais ils étaient les seuls à en avoir conscience à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Il se laissa tomber contre le tronc d'un chêne, serrant le corps de Rémus. Et il le regarda longtemps.

C'était idiot, mais même couvert de terre et de brindilles, il ressemblait encore à un angelot. Ses cheveux de miel étaient toujours aussi beaux. C'était la première chose qu'il avait remarqués chez lui…

Sans qu'il ne réalise vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il se pencha et ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles du jeune homme endormi. Aussitôt, il recula la tête. Puis il fixa à nouveau le visage apaisé un long moment, avant de recommencer. Sa bouche resta cette fois-ci plus longtemps sur celle du blond et il perdit un instant le sens de la réalité.

Il ne remarqua donc pas que deux yeux dorés s'étaient ouverts et fixaient le ciel un court instant. Lorsqu'il releva le visage, il ne vit qu'une ombre de sourire jouer un instant sur les traits pâles. Et il resta longtemps à le regarder.

**For the werewolf, for the werewolf has sympathy**

**For the werewolf, somebody like you and me**

_The End_

Un compliment? Une insulte? Un commentaire plus ou moins constructif ? N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça récompense vraiment du mal que l'on se donne et encourage à aller plus loin!

Enormes bisous,

Sky


End file.
